Lust is in the air
by Targaryen Stark
Summary: This is only for adults. Anybody below 18, DON'T READ THIS. Smut between Katherine, Jeremy and Elena. This fic will contain themes like voyeurism, incest, threesome,etc. You have been warned. If you don't like this kinda stuff, don't read it. These characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever created the show. I just use them to do wicked things.
1. The plan?

THE PLAN?

The door of the Gilbert residence opened up without a sound. Katherine stepped inside and looked around. The lights were off . Everyone seemed to be asleep. Her plan was to kidnap Elena. She knew that Klaus would do anything to get her back.

Lately, Katherine felt powerless compared to the originals who had come to Mystic falls. Klaus needed Elena's blood to create his army of hybrids. Capturing Elena would ensure that the tables were turned. She started to climb the stairs leading to Elena's room.

As she reached the landing, she saw that one of the rooms wasn't dark yet. The door was closed and light spilled out through the bottom. Katherine opened it slightly and peeped in to check whether it was Elena's. It was Jeremy's. He was lying on his side. He had probably fallen asleep without switching off the lights.

She was about to leave the room, when Jeremy turned over. Katherine took in the view. He wasn't wearing a T-shirt. He only had his shorts. He gazed at his sculpted chest. The kid was obviously working out. Her gaze traveled downwards. Her mouth opened up in surprise. She moved forward until she was standing right next to his bed.

His cock was trying very hard to break free the constraints of his shorts. She could see that his dick was easily 8 inches and it wasn't even completely hard yet. Katherine licked her lips. She bent down and ran her palm across the tent his shorts made. It seemed to jerk in response. She felt her nipples harden . She couldn't believe she was getting wet already. She hadn't even thought of Jeremy as attractive before this . Now all she wanted to do was to fuck his brains out.

She started to pull down his shorts slowly . His cock sprang out, free of its constraints.

Katherine felt her panties getting soaked at the sight of it. She bought her hand to his cock and ran her finger from the bottom to the top and then circled the smooth head, and then grabbed it with her palm. It started to harden further. Jeremy was moaning in his sleep. Now his cock stood at 10 inches. She couldn't even circle it completely using only 1 hand.

She used the other hand to cup his balls and started to stroke his cock in a slow fashion.  
'Jesus fucking Christ' she thought . ' this is the most delicious looking cock I've ever seen.' She continued to stroke it lightly and was about to bend forward to give it a lick when Jeremy let out a particularly big moan and opened his eyes.

'Elena, what the fuck?' he shouted. Katherine put a hand over his mouth, grinned seductively and said,' hush now, baby brother. Your sis is going to make sure u have the best time ever.'

* * *

Elena awoke, disoriented for a moment. She thought she had heard somebody shout out her name. She had a feeling that something was not right. And she had learnt that since those fucking, blood-sucking vampires had come to Mystic falls , something was usually always not right.

She quickly grabbed the stake that Alaric had given her from her bedside drawer and got up from her bed, trying not to make a sound. She heard another moan, slightly louder. It sounded like Jeremy. She approached his room, heart pounding hoping that nothing had happened to him. The door was ajar and she heard another muffled moan coming from his room. She threw caution to the winds and entered the room, stake held high.

She nearly blacked out at the sight. Jeremy was lying back, obviously struggling, while Elena herself jerked off his cock with one hand and kept his mouth shut with another. Elena closed her eyes and opened it again, then pinched herself, sure it was just a nightmare.

She slowly came to her senses, realizing it must be Katherine and started forward angrily to stake the bitch once and for all. They both heard her footsteps and turned to look at her. Katherine looked into her eyes and said,'Stop. Don't move.' She took her hand off Jeremy's mouth. He immediately started shouting out to Elena. ' I'm sorry. She forced me. I...'

'Its OK Jer, i know it's not your fault" Elena said.

She looked vehemently at Katherine,'Bitch, you better let him go.'  
Katherine extended a hand and said,' Give me the stake.' Elena gave it to her and Katherine threw it out of the room. 'Now let's get down to business. Elena, you are going to stay still and watch the show," she said with a grin.

Jeremy was still struggling to get up. Katherine took both his hand and placed it over his head,looked into his eyes and said,' Now you can't move until i tell you to. Stay still.' She could see that both of them were struggling hard to break her compulsion. 'Got it?'Jeremy grudgingly gave a slight nod. 'OK. Now let's get to the fun part, shall we?', she said happily.

She got up and stood on the bed and looked down at Jeremy's cock ,which was now soft , with disappointment in her eyes. 'We have to do something about that now, don't we?'

She removed her heels with a flick if her feet and placed her feet on Jeremy's chest and trailed down his body with her toe. When she reached his cock, she felt it twitch under her feet. 'Responsive, isn't it?', she said grinning at him. She took her feet of him and started to take off her top .

Jeremy said,' Please stop. This is wrong. You look exactly like Elena .' Katherine looked at Elena and said ,'Do you feel excited Elena, looking at yourself seducing your little brother?.' Elena looked at her pleadingly, 'Please don't do this.'

'Don't worry, I'm not going to harm your brother. I'm just going to show him a good time', Katherine said taking off her top. She had a dark blue lacy bra underneath, which only covered half of her breast. She looked at Jeremy, pointed to her hard nipples and said,' Look how hot you have made me.' She circled both her nipples through the bra with her fingers which caused it to become harder.

She reached behind her and unlatched the clasp of her bra and then slipped it off her shoulders. The bra hung loosely on her mounds . 'Do you want me take it off, baby brother? Do you want to see how your sisters breasts looks like?' she whispered seductively.

He shook his head slightly. However, as intended, his cock began to harden. He almost looked ashamed at his body's response to the wicked question. Katherine smirked playfully, 'Well, at least your cock is truthful.' She slipped off the bra. It slithered down her body on to the bed leaving her naked from the waist-up. She cupped her breasts and pressed it lightly.

Jeremy groaned at the sight and his cock hardened considerably. Elena looked at the scene with disbelief. Her brother's cock was now completely hard. It was massive and Elena couldn't take her eyes off it. It was at least 10 inches long and in-spite of the situation, she couldn't help but feel turned on. Katherine went down on her knees and approached him. She took his manhood in her hand and asked 'Do you feel turned on by your sister handling your cock, Jeremy?'

'NO. And you are not my sister, bitch', he said.

'Now, now, I thought we were past all the lies.' She looked in his eye and said ,' From now on, when i ask you a question, you are going to answer truthfully, no matter what. So tell me, are you turned on?' He tried hard to break the compulsion and when it proved futile, he said through clenched teeth,' Yes'.

'Oh, i know you are. I'm holding the proof of that in my hands. I just wanted you to admit it.' She leaned forward and bought her mouth close to his rod.

Her pink tongue was licking her lips, wetting them. Her mouth opened and took him in. Her tongue painted liquid velvet strokes all over the tip, using her hand to hold the skin down tight. She bobbed her head on it then, taking more and more with every motion, working her way down to the base. Her mouth was like a tight, wet core of heat all around him, and she never took her eyes off his as she sucked, deeper and deeper. She slowly bought her mouth to the top of his cock, licking the sensitive under-skin of his cock with her tongue as she did so. When she arrived at the top, she circled the ridge just above his foreskin with her tongue, causing him to moan at the unbelievable sensation.

When she stopped it, he groaned at the loss of her hot, wet mouth wrapped around him.

'How do you like it so far, little brother?'Her mouth was inches from the tip. She was about to resume her administrations when she paused, sniffing at the air. Her extra sensitive vampire senses had picked up a distinct smell of arousal. She grinned, a little shocked at Elena, who was trying very hard not to show how aroused she was by looking at the scene unfolding before her. Her nipples were poking hard against her tank top and her mouth was open in a sensuous manner. Katherine shook her head and smiled, moving her mouth back over Jeremy's cock now, covering him and taking him in. He groaned, moving his hips with her, he couldn't help  
it.

'Oh, fuck,' He moaned. 'This is so wrong!' Her mouth was heaven, slick, hot, moving up and down on him, her fingernails grazing his balls now. She came up for air, still stroking him.

'That's why it feels so good,' she whispered, her eyes on him. She was right, and he knew it. She went back to work on him, and he could feel his pent-up lust ready to explode. She grazed her fingernails over the head of his cock, tickling the frenulum. He groaned. She moved in, pressing her breasts against his thigh and taking his cock fully into her mouth. When she came up, the words were husky and thick in her throat, ' I'm going to suck you until you come in my mouth, and I'm going to swallow every last drop. Are you ready?'

'Fuck, yes!', he groaned. 'Oh, God, Elen- uh..Katherine, suck me off.' Katherine looked at Elena who looked shocked yet strangely happy at his slip up. She settled back down into his lap, nuzzling and sucking his cock, holding the skin down tight with her fingers at the base and using just her mouth and throat, up and down the shaft. He knew it wouldn't take long and so did she, her tongue wrapped around, her hand cupping his balls as she worked, determined.

He was trying hard to hold back, wanting it to go on forever, watching his sister's head bobbing up and down in his lap - It was that thought, the thought of his own cock sliding into Elena's mouth —that sent him over. He growled, thrusting into her throat, and he heard her gag a little and that made it even better, his cum shooting in shuddering waves into her mouth. She was making little noises, and he heard her swallowing, swallowing, he could see her throat working, her eyes wide, her mouth stretched over his cock.

'Ohhhhh God!' he bucked with the last of it, his cock just a sensitive, throbbing heat between her lips now. Katherine sat up, licking her lips, 'Mmmmm, I love your cock.'

She got up from the bed and walked over to Elena, hips swaying sexily.

Elena was breathing hard and was wetter than ever before. She was sure that if she wasn't compelled to stay still, she would have pleasured herself right then and there while watching Katherine sucking Jeremy off.

Katherine bought her hand Elena's breasts and pinched her nipples. Elena hissed in pain. She couldn't help but notice how Katherine's body was so close to hers, her naked breasts almost touching her closed ones. She hadn't ever been attracted to a girl before. It was ironic that she was now attracted to someone who looked exactly like her.

Katherine lowered her hand down to Elena's crotch and ran a finger over her pajama just where her slit would be. Elena let out a strangled moan. Katherine leaned close, inches from her face and said,' I can feel how wet you are, you naughty slut. You are getting off at the thought of your brother aren't you? That's hot . Do you want to know how your brother tastes, slut? '

She pressed her lips softly over Elena's at first, waiting for her reaction. Elena stayed still, rooted to the spot because of Katherine's compulsion. Katherine probed forward with her tongue, demanding access to Elena's mouth. She licked Elena's lips, wetting it with Jeremy's cum. She licked around the corners and sucked at her lips.

Elena's mind was in turmoil, desperately wanting to taste her lips. When Katherine attempted once more to get her to open her mouth, she gave in, moaning at the delicious act of tasting her brother's cum on Katherine's tongue. Their tongues battled with each other, swirling , exploring each others mouth. Katherine sucked at her lips one last time and leaned back, denying Elena the pleasure . Elena let out a frustrated whimper, breathing heavily, fighting against the compulsion, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around Katherine and continue the interrupted passionate kiss.

Katherine herself was breathing hard too, surprised at the unexpected enthusiasm. 'Damn girl, I didn't know you had it in you.' Katherine said, slapping Elena's ass and squeezing it before letting go, eliciting a moan from her.

She looked back at Jeremy who was straining to use his hands to relieve his once-again massive hard-on. 'Elena, since you have given me trouble and been messing with my plans,you need to be punished. I'm not going to let you cum.'

'Please, please, Katherine...,' whimpered Elena. 'No,no, you are going to have to stand and watch me fuck your brother',Katherine said with a mischievous grin.

She sauntered over to Jeremy leaving Elena standing helplessly trying to touch herself. 'Do you want to see how your sister's pussy looks, stud?' . 'Yes, i do', Jeremy said without any resistance. 'Do you want to fuck me hard and come inside me?'. 'Yes... so badly.'

Katherine popped open the button at the top of her jeans and lowered the zip. She took off her both her jeans and panties together while bending forward, giving Elena an eyeful of her gorgeous ass and pussy which was dripping wet. She got on to the bed, straddling Jeremy. She took his cock in her hand and bought it near her pussy.

She placed his cock at the bottom of her slit, inserted it slightly so that only half of the head was covered and ran it up her slit slowly wetting it with her own juice. She used it to stimulate her clit and moaned at the sensation. Her cunt had been complaining of lack of attention throughout the session and her juices were dripping on to his cock. Jeremy groaned at the sight , wanting nothing more than to slam his cock up her cunt and fuck her senseless.

She lowered herself so that the head of his cock was inside her.

She started to lower herself slowly, excruciatingly slow on his pole until it was halfway into her snatch. He moaned at the sensation of her tight, hot ,wet pussy tightening its hold on his cock. The velvety wall felt like heaven against his sensitive, engorged cock. Katherine looked at him with half-lidded eyes and said,' You are free to use your hands now.'

Jeremy lowered his arms, his hands hesitantly moving forward to touch her knees. From her knees, he moved his hand upwards across her thighs, marveling at the supple flesh beneath his hands. His hands continued it's path, caressing her until he reached behind her to grasp her ass. Jeremy squeezed it and kneaded it, then moved his hands up her back, until he reached her shoulders .

He traced a path over her collar bones, then lowered it to her breasts. He cupped it, kneading the flesh, thumbing her nipples. He twisted it, making her gasp , writhe and roll her hips. He then gripped her luscious hips, squeezing it, enjoying the feel of her soft, supple flesh. He suddenly gripped it tight and pulled her down in one rough motion until he was completely inside her. She screamed out loud with pleasure at the sudden intrusion, eyes rolling back. He groaned and jerked against her when she hit bottom.

She wiggled there and he could feel the meaty head of his cock pressing into some impossibly soft tissue deep inside of her. 'Oh my God!' She sat up on him, her hands on his chest. He looked down and saw her pussy lips spread open around his shaft. He could feel her all around him, a tight, wet heat, and as if she'd read his mind, she squeezed her muscles there, making him moan.

Then, she started to move .The moment she started riding him, he wanted to come. Just looking up at her made him want it, the visual stimulation so intense he could feel his balls aching for release. She looked like his sister, for god's sake.

He closed his eyes against it, the sight of her breasts bouncing and swaying, her hair falling over her soft shoulders, her hands holding herself steady on his belly, and oh God, the sight of his cock slipping up between her pussy lips, watching it actually disappear into her flesh! His hands rode with her hips as she began to really start sliding up and down his shaft, the soft wetness of her cunt swallowing his length again and again. He peeked out, he couldn't help it, the sight of her was incredible. She reached down to rub her clit, and he saw her eyes closed, her head back. Her breath was coming faster, her hips rocking and rolling under his hands.

She slid up on his length until he was almost out of her, and then came all the way back down in one quick motion. She stopped there, catching her breath, still rubbing her clit in slow circles.

She turned to her side to look at Elena,'I think i have punished you long enough. You can use your hands now.' Elena let out a strangled thanks and put one hand inside her pajama to feel the flowing wetness, fingering her slit and the other up her top to stimulate her nipples.

Jeremy took one look at the unbelievably sexy sight , decided he couldn't wait any longer and used his grip on Katherine's hips to lift her up and down his cock as fast as he could. Katherine screamed out,' Oh fuck yes! yes! yes! Fuck me! Fuck me with your giant cock!'. He shoved into her as hard as he could. The sounds of their flesh slapping against each other was just sinfully hot.

He squeezed her hips and fucked her harder, thrusting his cock into her over and over, the wet sound of her pussy and her moans and her writhing driving him on, faster, harder. It was like some primal thing had taken over him. 'Fuck me, little brother!' Katherine moaned, and he felt her cunt squeezing him, the muscles pulling him tight.

Hearing her say that, calling him her little brother, made his cock jump. He turned to look at Elena who was fucking herself with her fingers as hard as she could. The sight of her hands disappearing into the waistbands of her pajama spurred him forward, fucking Katherine while locking his eyes with Elena's.

'Do you like fucking your sister's cunt?' Katherine panted, moving down against him now, bucking and moaning. Her movements were driving him crazy. 'Tell me, Jeremy. Tell me how much you love it.'

'Yes, yes! God, I love fucking your hot cunt!' He shoved himself into her, thrusting his pelvis, grunting with every delicious thrust now. 'Oooooo!' She squealed, wiggling against his cock. Elena was still looking into his eyes while pleasuring herself. She seemed to wish that it was her fucking him, instead of Katherine.

At that thought ,he shuddered and bucked hard, his cock beginning to spasm inside of Katherine. All around his shaft, her pussy was fluttering, her muscles tightening and releasing, like she was milking his cock as he poured streams of hot fluid into her, over and over and over. At the same time Elena and Katherine came screaming out their pleasure. Katherine's cunt was pulsing, squeezing his cock for all it was worth until the orgasm subsided.

Elena took out her trembling hands out of her panties, her finger dripping with her juices, breathing heavily, panting.

'Jesus!' He leaned his head against the pillow and watching in awe as his cum began to slide out of Katherine's hole, slipping down her slit. He could still feel his cock inside her, softening now. Their bodies were gleaming with sweat. Katherine got up.

Jeremy complained at the loss of her pussy wrapped around his cock. She bent down and used her lips to clean up their combined juices. Jeremy looked at Elena who gave him a small, hesitant smile which he returned. Katherine got to her feet, licking her lips,' Fuck, that was good.

Jeremy, get up and stand beside your sister.'

Jeremy stood up and walked over to Elena who couldn't help but stare at his cock hanging low. Even soft, it looked huge. They stood next to each other, leaving a little distance between them. Katherine walked up to them and said,' Now, i know you want to fuck each other very badly. But let's try out something different, shall we?' She looked into their eyes and said,' You guys are not going to remember what just happened. I want you to go sleep now, and then you are going to dream about fucking each other. I just helped you out with the visual, so that will not be a problem, will it?' She grinned wickedly, looking at their slightly disappointed expressions, which they were trying to hide from each other.

'Oh, and one last thing.' She took Elena's hands and licked her juices from her finger.'Umm, yummy. I'm going to be back for more. Again, you'll not remember any of this. Now, off you go and sweet dreams.'

She watched Elena and Jeremy go to their respective beds. She took her clothes and dressed up. She switched off the light and walked out of the house, stepping into the moonlit road. She paused for a moment sure she had forgotten something.

'What was the plan again?' she thought with a rueful smile.

* * *

A.N: post reviews people. Otherwise, it just makes me think the story is pure crap.. At least if you do, i'l know for sure:-)


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to discontinue this story. It's not that big a hit. Only around 700 views and 9 reviews.  
It's way too much work for that kinda figures. I'l probably continue this if and when it picks up.

Update: I've started writing the 2nd chapter. Will probably complete it by next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy blinked his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. He groaned as he sat up, shrugging off his blanket. He must have overslept, he supposed, yawning. He looked at the clock hanging on the far side of the wall, just beside a family picture of him, Elena and Jenna.

It was 10 a.m. He stretched his body, feeling somehow sated and happier than he had had felt for a long time. He felt his penis twitch, hard as usual. He looked at his morning wood, placing a palm over it and stroking it lazily. He wanted to get rid of it as he usually did each morning, but something held him back. The skin was a little sticky, he noticed with surprise. It hadn't been like this since Anna had disappeared of to God knows where.

Since then he had missed the best part about dating a girl - A hot pussy wrapped around his dick. He knew the thought was crude, but his past ventures in love and relationships had ended with him becoming miserable. He was way happier now, banging chicks right and left. He had gone out on two dates with Bonnie, but certain unfortunate circumstances prevented them from getting to the good part.

As he got up, his cock still half hard, a series of images and feelings filled his head ...

-Warm, hot, wet fleshy texture wrapped around his cock-

-The image of a sensuous set of breasts swaying sexily-

-His cock disappearing into a pussy, the lips parting as it slid in and out-

-The swipe of a tongue on the skin of his cock-

-The feel of bare flesh in his hands-

-A somewhat familiar voice whispering,' That's why it feels so good.' -

He shook his head, knowing that it was just the memories from last night's dream. He tried to think of who it was that he dreamt of. His groggy mind didn't offer him any answer. He stuffed his half-hard cock inside his shorts with some difficulty. He walked to the bathroom, still thinking about the hot dream.

He reached bathroom and was about to reach for the doorknob, when the door opened from the other side. Elena was coming out, still tying her robe together. She let out a shriek when she saw Jeremy whose sleepy mind was shaken awake at the shrill sound. He opened his half-lidded eyes just in time to see that his sister hadn't completely covered herself with the robe yet. Her breasts were visible beneath the pink robe. Jeremy averted his eyes, the picture branded into his mind. Elena hurried past him, wrapping herself with the robe. 'Don't worry, I didn't see anything,' Jeremy said, lying through his teeth. Elena said,' It's OK. No big deal. It was my mistake.'

She knew that these kind of accidents were common in houses and it had had happened to them too a couple of times. But since they were siblings, they ignored it and pushed it out of their minds as soon as it happened in an effort to avoid embarrassment. But she had spotted his hard-on as she hurried past him. Tit for tat.

Or in this case, tat for tit, she surmised. But she was also a little surprised at the thickness of her brother's manhood.

However, as the norms of society dictated, she put the situation out of her mind, making her way to the front door to get the newspaper.

But, unfortunately for Jeremy, it wasn't that easy getting the image of Elena's tits out of his mind. He found himself thinking about the beautiful mound topped by a rosy nipple. He knew that it was wrong. Elena was his sister, for God's sake. His cock started hardening as his betraying mind showed him his sister's breasts, the beautifully tanned skin beaded with moisture, presumably from her bath. As he went into the bathroom and closed the door, he let out a sudden gasp, the previous night's dream coming back to him.

Fuck! He saw his sister suck his dick like a pro, the hard flesh disappearing into her mouth. She was smiling wickedly as she interrupted his protests by taking it in deeper and sucking him off until he came in her mouth. He could picture Elena's naked body perfectly, or at least the body his dream had bought up. Jeremy palmed his cock stroking it as he remembered the sound of his sister screaming at him to fuck her harder and image of her bouncing up and down his pole.

This didn't feel like any normal dream. Normal dreams were usually somewhat distorted, with him remembering either the image or a particular sound or feeling. But in this particular dream, he could remember almost everything, the screams of pleasure, the naked body of his sister on top of him, everything. His mind rebelled at the idea, still disbelieving he had dreamt of Elena, but the dream was almost like a memory. Had they really done something? No way. He stopped stroking himself, feeling like he was violating his sister, but damn that dream was hot. And then he smacked himself for thinking that and got in the shower.

While Jeremy was trying to wash off his guilt, Elena was making coffee. She hummed as she poured herself a cuppa. She didn't exactly know why she was feeling happy, but it was a welcome change from her usual sullen mood. She had one of those dreams yesterday - The one where you know something nice happened, but you are unable to remember what happened, no matter how hard you try- She gave up after some time, sat down to check for any mail on her phone. There was one from Jenna saying that she would be back home by tomorrow. She replied a quick okay and lay back on the sofa to read the rest of her mail.

Jeremy got out of the shower and dressed up in tracks and a tshirt. He figured he'd would go running for a while, get out of the house and clear his mind. As he went down to the living room, he saw Elena lying down on the sofa, doing something on her cell. Her feet was placed on the armrest of the sofa and the slope of her leg had caused the robe to spread at the middle, revealing her sexy legs till just above her knees.

Jeremy cleared his throat. Elena propped herself on her elbows to look at him. 'Where are you off to?' she asked. 'Thought I'd go jog a little bit. Get some air.' He wasn't meeting her eyes when he talked to her and he looked a little discomfited. Elena frowned, Is this about what happened today?

'Well, why don't you have breakfast first?'

'I don't feel that hungry.'

'Are you Okay, Jer? You haven't seen you this sad since a long time,' she asked with a worried look.

'Oh, I'm not sad, trust me. I'm very happy actually. I'm just not sure if it is okay to be happy,' he said with a slight grin.

'I didn't get that at all,' she said with a bemused look.

As Jeremy walked around the sofa, and sat on the chair opposite to her, Elena sat up. As she did so, her cell fell on the carpeted floor. As Elena bent down to pick it up, Jeremy groaned as the robe lowered slightly and the top half of her breasts came into view. What was up with the all the flashing, Jeremey thought, his face flushed as he averted his eyes yet again. Elena checked if nothing had happened to the cell and then looked at Jeremy asking him to continue the interrupted conversation when she saw that it was alright. 'What?' Jeremy said, shifting on the chair, now berating himself for wearing the tracks. If she kept up with the displays, it was going to be up in no time at all.

'What did you mean you are not sure if its okay to be happy?' Elena questioned.

'Nothing, nothing. It's just some dream I had. It was like one of the most beautiful thing ever, but it was wrong. Really really wrong,' Jeremy said, wanting to check her reaction because he wasn't completely sure it had been a dream.

'How wrong? Did it have something to do with Bonnie?' she asked with a genuine questioning look on her face. Jeremy ran his hand through his face, not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. He kicked himself in the nuts in his mind for hoping that the dream had actually happened.

'No, no. Bonnie's great. It has nothing to do with her. I can't tell you, sis. It's just one of those private things.'

'Okay. That's fine. I don't want to meddle. Just let me know if you need anything.'

'Wish i could,' Jeremy whispered under his breath, hating himself for being such a sex-maniac.

'I'm going to have breakfast. Are you sure you don't want any?' Elena asked as she headed to the kitchen.

'No thanks. Maybe I'll have some later,' he asked watching her as she walked, the silky texture of the robe tied around her slim waist and her the imprint of her ass on the thin cloth was just amazing. And forbidden, Jeremy reminded himself. But he couldn't help but continue to watch as Elena reached up to the top cupboard to get the cereal box. He clenched his fist as the robe rode up her leg, revealing the back of her thighs until it stopped a little below her ass. Jeremy put his head on his hands, rubbing his palms in a circular motion on his eyes.

'Hey, I had a happy dream yesterday too. Just don't remember what it was,' Elena told him as she poured milk into a bowl.

His eyes opened wide, wondering if... No way. That wouldn't be possible. It must have been a coincidence. He resolutely got up and headed to the door. 'Gonna go now, I'll be back in an hour.' He planned on running as fast as he could until he dropped dead, but for all his determination to forget, he couldn't help but hope...Hope for something more.

Katherine watched from the roof of the house as Jeremy started to jog. She sighed with disappointment. She had thought that something would have happened by now. But the fucking human brain worked in mysterious ways. She hadn't counted on Elena forgetting her dream the next day. She was sure that they would get together eventually, if given enough time, but she didn't want to wait any longer. Guess I've to take matters into my own hands now, she thought, jumping from the roof and landing gracefully on the lawn.

She went to her hotel, a few miles from the Gilbert's house. As she walked through the lobby, the concierge called out to her, smiling in the usual charming way most people working in hotels do. As she walked up to the counter, she realized that he was a new guy. The old one must have left.

She smiled at him and asked what the matter was. 'Aren't you Miss Dobrev?' he asked.

'Yes, I think so. Why do you ask?' Katherine inquired, unsure of which fake name she had used here.

He looked at her weirdly at the statement, not sure if it was meant to be a joke. 'I'm not sure what the problem is ma'am, but we have no record of any payment whatsoever. You have the biggest suite in this establishment and it's quite costly. How come we don't have any records of you other than your name?'

'I don't know. But maybe you shouldn't dig around so much. Anything might happen to overly curious people, you know what I mean?'

'Are you threatening me, ma'am?' he chucked a little, looking at the tiny frame of the woman standing in front of her.

She looked into his eyes smiling calmly and said,' Why yes, I am. You are going to take care of this payment problem right away or I slit your throat and empty your blood vessels. How does that sound? And every time you look at me, you are going to feel an overwhelming sense of fear.' As her grin widened, he noticed that her canines seemed to growing in length, until it was sharp and pointed.

The manager jerked back, almost falling over. Katherine reached for his collar over the desk and held him there. 'Did you get it?'

'Yes, ma'am. I most certainly did. There is no problem whatsoever,' practically wetting himself, feeling his heart beating wildly.

She released him as a couple entered through the main door. 'I'm a little busy now, but let us continue this conversation later, shall we?' she asked, smiling sweetly.

'There's no need for that ma'am. It'll all be taken care of. Enjoy your stay here,' he said.

She went to her hotel room, and headed to the closet in the third room. She rummaged around the pile of unopened boxes until she found what she was looking for. She grinned as she slit open the tape with her fingernail and opened the box. She reached in and took out a piece of paper. The paper was made of vellum( made from calfskin or lambskin), the only kind which was available at the time that era. It was written by Emily Bennet, her handmaiden and her personal witch from the past. She marveled at the beautiful inscriptions on the thick material. She pocketed it and threw back the box into the closet, closing the doors shut. She left the hotel, sniggering as the concierge's face blanched at the sight of her._  
_

She stepped into the sunlight, trying to remember where Bonnie lived. She called for a cab and asked him to take her to the address of the house she remembered as being Bonnie's. She got out of the cab and walked up to the door of the witch's house. She rang the doorbell and waited, tapping her stiletto against the stone steps.

Bonnie opened the door with a hostile look on her face,'What are you doing here?'

'I need help. I want you to perform a spell for me. As usual, I'm doing it for the greater good.'

'Yeah. Right. Excuse me if I don't believe you,' Bonnie said, thinking about shutting the door.

'What have I done to make you so angry with me,' Katherine asked with an innocent look on her face.

'Should I answer alphabetically or chronologically?' Bonnie asked.

'Ok. Fair point. What if I say I have a letter from one of your ancestor and it's all yours if you do me this one favor.'

'What's in the letter?' Bonnie asked, a little intrigued.

'Let me in. Common, you can take me down with your mind tricks anytime. It's completely safe,' Katherine persuaded her.

Bonnie conceded and stepped back, letting Elena's doppelganger in.

She took out the piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Bonnie who looked at it skeptically.

'I don't recognize any of these spells. But it has the signature of a Bennet witch. Grandma would have told me about it.'

Katherine smirked,' Your grandma wouldn't tell you about it even if she knew about it.'

'What do you mean? Why not?' Bonnie asked, taking her eyes off the ancient looking page.

'Simply put, it contains sex spells. Some of the best spells your ancestor i.e, my handmaid Emily Bennet ever invented,' Katherine said.

'You cannot be serious,' Bonnie said, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about sex with Katherine.

'I'm not kidding. Try one out if you want. Actually, try out the 3rd one in the list. Just add your name to the end,' Katherine said, smiling at the witch's embarrassment.

'How do I know if its not something else?' Bonnie asked.

'Like you said, it was written by one of your ancestor. You said you felt the signature. Anyway, don't you have a sort of master spell to stop an active spell?' Katherine asked, impatient.

'Well yeah. Okay. Here goes... sentient delectamentum gaudens Bonnie,' she exclaimed, setting down the paper on the table. Bonnie's eyes widened as she felt a sensation building up inside her, a delicious heat spreading through her entire body. She felt her juices well up in her nether regions, soaking her panties. Her knees bucked as she felt the feeling build up, encompassing her entire body with the heat that was making her whimper helplessly. She kneeled down on the floor, unable to stand as her pussy walls pulsed, contracted, searching for something to grip. Her clit and nipples were tingling with arousal.

She bought her palm to the crotch of her pants, wanting to touch herself when she came. But she was too late. She screamed with ecstacy as she climaxed, her mind unprepared for the sudden feeling. 'My god...That's... That feels soooo... Ahhhh!' She fell to the floor, her palms gripping the floor as she came undone, feeling her pussy dripping with cum. She gasped, her whole body shuddering as she felt the last vestiges of the unexpected orgasm left her. She stayed there for a moment, feeling the hard floor rub against her hard nipples through her clothes as she shook with pleasure.

'That was hot,' she heard Katherine say from where she was seated. 'Do you believe me now?'

'Yeah... That was good. Fuck!,' Bonnie said as she got to her feet. Katherine was smiling as she looked at the satisfied witch.

'Do you want to feel a better one?' Katherine asked as Bonnie lifted the page from the table reverently. 'There is a better one?' Bonnie asked, pulling at the crotch of her pants, feeling the dampness spread inside.

'Hell yeah. Try it out. It's the second one.'

Bonnie couldn't help but smile in anticipation inspite of her dislike of Katherine.

' Facient illam mea domini. Ego canis sum eam . Sequar ea in aeternum,' she said. She readied herself for what was coming. She felt a twinge in her thoracic region. Next, she felt like her whole being was being pulled towards Katherine. Then, the weird feeling stopped completely.

'What just happened?' Bonnie asked, puzzled. 'Did you feel like anything?' Katherine asked with a guarded expression.

'Yeah, i felt like you were pulling me, not physically, but inside my body.'

Katherine jumped up in glee. She clapped her hands and laughed excitedly. 'Don't you realize what happened? I just made you my bitch.'

'WHAT?' Bonnie exclaimed, getting to her feet too.

'You heard me. You will now be my bitch, just like your great-great-great-great-grandmother was. You see, Emily was into the whole S&M thing. She was a self-proclaimed submissive. She invented this spell so that I would have total domination over her. Now you'll serve me just as she did,' Katherine said, having a hard time believing it had been so easy.

'I don't believe you,' Bonnie said, unnerved.

'Ok. Try to harm me. Go on. Come at me with your best shot,' Katherine said, smiling confidently.

Bonnie raised her hands and willed the spirits to attack Katherine's mind. It was relatively easy, one she had tried on lot of unprepared vampires. But try as she might, she couldn't complete the spell. She tried again, faltering as she failed again and again. Katherine was examining her nails, smirking at the witch's attempts to harm her.

'Stop. By now, you surely know its futile. But don't worry, love. I'm not into that whole S&M and that pain during sex thing. Well, maybe a little but just the right amount. And the plus part of this bond is that you will find it hard to hate me and I you. Pretty soon, we'll become the best of pals,' Katherine said, stepping forward and stroking her cheek consolingly.

Bonnie smiled back, surprised at how docile she had become within minutes. 'Should I call you mistress?' she asked half joking.

'Only when we have sex,' Katherine said, grinning mischievously. She leaned forward and kissed Bonnie on her lips, making the witch wrap her arms around her, opening up her lips to her. Katherine leaned back, however noticing that Bonnie was reluctant to end the kiss.

She placed another kiss on her lips and said,' All in good time, m'love. But now, we have some work to do.'

Bonnie agreed obediently.

'Now, lets go visit some friends. But first, we need to change.'

Bonnie led her to the bedroom where they both undressed and put on some clean clothes. Bonnie found one pair of jeans which Elena had left there the last time she had stayed over. It obviously fit Katherine perfectly. They both wore the same outfits - tank tops and cut-off jeans, without any inner wear, which displayed their beautiful curves quite nicely. 'We look hot, don't we,' Katherine said, smacking Bonnie's barely covered ass with her hand.

Bonnie let out a gasp as Katherine squeezed her pert ass. Bonnie asked,' Are you sure we have to leave. We could stay here and do... you know, stuff. But I have never been with a girl before. You have to teach me.'

'Greedy, aren't you? Not now, Bonnie. Later.'

'Okay,' Bonnie said, a little put down but looking forward to whatever Katherine was planning.

15 minutes later, they were near Elena's house. Katherine held Bonnie by the waist and jumped to the roof, an excellent covert surveillance point. She gave the ancient page to Bonnie and said,' Here's the one I want you to use.'

'Please don't harm them, Elena is my best friend... And Jer, well, I like him a lot,' Bonnie pleaded.

Katherine said,' I know, I know and don't worry, I am not going to harm them. This isn't business. Its just about pleasure. Common then, the spell please.'

'Ok. Cornea faciatis populum domus tanquam Orcus. Constitues eos sentire aeternam libidinis. Constitues eos Pedicabo sicut ninfomane diaboli,' she said, feeling a little energy drain from her body. 'Wow, that spell was powerful. What does it do?'

'That's because it encompasses a huge area. This entire house in fact. It makes the inhabitants of the house horny as hell. It'll be fun to watch, won't it?' Katherine said, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

'But the only people in the house are Jeremy and Elena. You can't...' Bonnie started.

'Actually I can. Let me tell you what happened yesterday.'

She told Bonnie about her escapades of the past night. Bonnie felt shocked and aroused at the same time as she listened to her story.

'That was so hot. Is Jeremy really that big?' was her first question.

'Yep,' Katherine said,' and we are going to have a lot of fun with it.'

'Ok, I'm in,' Bonnie said, feeling like a badass witch for facilitating a situation like this. 'How do we watch them?'

'I think there's a spell for voyeurism in there. It lets you see through any walls and you can listen to them perfectly clearly,' Katherine said, scanning the texts for that particular spell. 'Yeah, here it is.'

'Liceat videre habitantes', Bonnie intoned. She gasped as the house lay bare before her eyes, letting her see everything.

'Hold my hand, I want to see too,' Katherine said. Bonnie obeyed. Katherine smiled, reminiscing doing this with Emily long ago.

Jeremy was in his room as he felt the lust he had been feeling since the morning increase exponentially. Elena had gone out to get some grocery and he was alone. He felt himself getting hard, thinking unforgivable things about what he'd like to do to his sister. He dragged himself off to the living room where he switched on the tv and stared at the console without really watching it. His perpetual hard-on wasn't masked by his shorts and was visible to anybody who cared to observe.

Elena parked her car in the driveway. She took her supplies from the passenger seat and got out of the car. She rang the bell and waited for Jeremy to open the door. Jeremy let her in. Elena tried to hide her embarrassment as she saw the tent in Jeremy's shorts. But he was obviously very distracted with something and had failed to notice it. She walked over to the kitchen and put the vegetables in the refrigerator. She could feel Jeremy's gaze on her as she bent down. As she turned back to look at him, he swivelled his head to face the TV.

Elena was feeling a little hot around the collar as she considered his weird behavior today. Could her little brother be noticing her body? She had been hit on by hundreds of guys and she had come to recognize the vibe they gave off. Jeremy was doing the exact same thing. She thought back to the two instances where she had seen his hard on through his shorts today and couldn't help but feel turned on. She berated herself for thinking these things. She could still feel his gaze on her. She lowered her skirt a little fearing it might be revealing too much.

But she couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought that her brother might be staring at her body. She moved to the table, her back facing him. 'Hey, I'm making waffles. Which shape do you want?'

'What am I? 5?', Jeremy growled indignantly. 'You are still my little brother,' she teased. She felt a little startled as she felt him come up behind her to look over her shoulders. She could smell his musky scent, which was weird because she had never noticed that before. She found herself breathing in deep as she felt him move close enough that she felt the heat of his body. She felt his breath on her neck as he looked at the items on the table. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena's breath caught even though it was a perfectly innocent brother-sister like hug.

Jeremy's angels and demons battled inside his head. One one hand, he knew that this was a worst thing anyone could do, but on the other hand, he was horny and he wanted to fuck his sister very badly, no matter how wrong it was. He knew that she recognized the signs. He looked at her bare neck, where the collar of her shirt had fallen back to display the delightful span of skin. As he hugged her, he groaned internally, feeling her soft body against his chest.

Elena in turn felt his hard chest press against her back. She experimentally bent forward reaching for the spoon across the table. As she did so, her ass moved backwards encountering Jeremy's crotch region. Both of their heart's were beating wildly. Both of them knew what was happening but neither were willing to admit it. As she straightened, Jeremy threw caution to the winds and decided to go for it. Elena felt his arms tighten around her small waist as he pushed his whole body against her petite form. Elena could feel her brother's hardness press against her ass through their clothes. He adjusted his pelvis so that it was placed between her ass cheeks, her skirt pushed in.

As Jeremy's hands moved upwards towards her breasts, she stooped his hands with her own. 'Jer... What are you doing?' she whispered, feeling afraid of her own body's response to her brother's touch. 'What does it look like I'm doing?' he asked in husky voice, his mouth touching softly at her neck, breathing in her sweet scent.

'Jer, you are my brother. We can't do this,' she said, her eyes half closed, feeling the brush of his lips against the sensitive area of her neck and his hand reached the lower part of her breasts. She was surprised when he let go of her and turned her around. She looked up into his eyes which were staring hungrily at her. 'You don't think I realize that? But I want it so bad. You look so beautiful and irressisstable. I want you, sis.'

'But this is wrong,' Elena whispered unable to resist looking down at the tent that had formed at her brother's shorts. Her eyes widened at the unexpected size of him and inspite of herself, she realized that she wanted him too.

'That is why it feels so good,' he answered. His eyes widened as a sense of deja-vu crossed his mind. He had heard Elena's voice whisper that to him in his dreams yesterday. He pushed her back into the counter, his crotch rubbing at hers, making her whimper. As much as she wanted this, he was her little brother- well, not so little- and it was her responsibilty to show him what was right and wrong. She pushed him back lightly but resolutely,' We can't do this, Jer.' As she walked around the kitchen table, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, moving her backwards until she was pushed flush into the corner where the two walls met. She struggled half-heartedly, trying to escape his hungry gaze running over her tight shirt and her skirt. He bent down so that their lips were hair's breadth away from each other's. 'You want this too, sis. I know you do.'

'No,' she lied unconvincingly. She gasped as he closed the gap between them and placed his lips against hers. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her lower body fully against him, feeling her soft features press against him. He tried to slip his tongue inbetween her lips but she wouldn't allow him. He let go of her soft lips and trailed the jawbone with soft kisses. He licked at the bones lightly, moving sideways to just below her ears. He sucked at the hollow spot over there, making Elena tremble against him. He moved upwards to her earlobe, putting the soft flesh into his mouth and sucking at it. Elena unconciously hugged him closer. Jeremy smiled to himself as he let go of the sensitive spot and looked into her eyes. 'You are beautiful, sis.' Elena didn't respond as his clothed cock was pressing harder into her skirt covered center.

He grabbed hold of her shirt collar, lowering his hands until he met the first button. They stared into each other's lust-filled eyes as he unbuttoned her shirt. When he finished, he looked down at the bra clad mounds. He reached back to unclasp the bra and removed it, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. He ran his hands upward from her stomach to her breasts, cupping it. He gazed at the soft mounds in his hands and whispered,' I've wanted to do this for a long time, Elena.'

Elena's arousal built up at the sound as he said that. Jeremy kneaded the soft flesh, squeezing it, watching as her already hard nipple became harder still. He flicked at it with his thumbs, making her pull back her body in vain. He lowered his hands to her hip and grasped it tightly. He lifted her, making her gasp in surprise and moved her until he reached the slab beside the kitchen sink. He placed her there so that her breasts were roughly at the same level as his face. He placed kisses all over one of the soft mound, feeling the soft flesh give away beneath his lips. He teased her by kissing everywhere but the central, essential area. He squeezed the other breast while his lips traveled to the rosy, pink nipple begging to be suckled at.

Elena moaned as he used his tongue to lick around her nipple, wetting the pink areola, over and over in a circular manner before flicking at the hard nub. She jerked as he licked at the nipple a few more times before putting it into his mouth, covering it completely with his wet mouth. He sucked at it, playing with it, making her hips thrust forward to find some hardness to rub against. She bent her head over his, covering them with her long hair like a curtain, hoping it would shield them from the world. 'Oh, Jer...' she breathed at the sensations he was invoking inside her. Unknowingly, she moved his head to the other mound with her hands, where he repeated the same treatment. She could feel her dripping cunt wet her panties.

When he let go of her nipple, she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, not bothering to quell her desires anymore. He put his hands on her lower back and pulled her towards him, making her wrap her legs around his waist . Her skirt fell back into her bare stomach, revealing her wet panties to which Jeremy pressed his crotch against. Their kisses deepened, knowing that their union was only separated by two flimsy pieces of clothes. Elena whimpered as she felt their tongue's play with each other thinking that, somehow, the kiss seemed so much more wrong than what happened until now.

'Elena...' he said, reaching for her face, tucking her hair behind her ears. He couldn't believe he had just sucked his sister's breasts and was now kissing her. 'It's ok, Jer... I want it too. I want it so badly it hurts..' she said, pressing her hips against his. Without another word, Jeremy lifted her up, making her tighten her thighs around his waist for support. They went upstairs like that, Elena showering his neck with kisses. Jeremy headed to his room but stopped midstride and made his way to their parents room. 'This is so wrong... This is so wrong...' Elena chanted as he opened the door and lowered her to her feet right beside the king sized bed. She shrugged off her shirt leaving her naked from the waist up. She let Jeremy remove her skirt and panties. He removed the skirt by lowering it to the floor with relative ease. He all but tore off the panties, the wet material sticking to her pussy lips. She helped him remove it along with her heels.

She covered her pussy unconsciously as her brother's gaze traveled al over her delectable body. Jeremy removed his tshirt hurriedly. He made to remove his shorts too but Elena stopped him. 'Let me do it..'

Jeremy waited as Elena knelt before him. She pulled at the elastic waistband to accomodate his cock as she lowered it to the floor. She gasped out loud as her Jeremy's cock came into view. She could honestly say that she had never seen a bigger cock. 'You are so... huge...' she whispered placing her hands on the hardened flesh. 'Like what you see?' Jeremy asked grinning. This reaction wasn't new to him, having seen it on lot of girls this summer. 'Love it... I want to fuck you so badly, Jer..' she said, stroking the cock from base to tip with reverence. Elena's words, combined with her use of his nickname used solely by her, made his cock twitch in her hands. 'Suck me, sis... I want to cum in your mouth.'

Elena slipped his cock between her lips, looking up at him. Jeremy moaned. She looked like she loved doing it, like it was the biggest turn-on in the world to have his cock sliding down her throat. That drove him wild. He grunted, thrusting deep into her mouth. She slid her nails up his thighs, grazing them over his balls. Oh, Christ, that was good! She cupped them in her hand, rolling them around.

'You like that little brother?' Her hand stroked his shaft. He nodded, looking at her through half-closed eyes. She engulfed half of his cock in one go, making him thrust deeper in surprise. It made her gag a little but she got used to his thickness, sucking at the soft head, her tongue lapping at the skin. She took him in deeper still, his cock touching the back of her throat. She continued to do that until his whole cock was inside her. Jeremy looked shock at her skill. He had only known two girls who could take him in completely. Her constricting throat felt like heaven around him.

Elena moved up and down, feeling his huge manhood pulse inside her mouth. He reached forward, cupping her cute little face with his hand and started to thrust forward, fucking her face with abandon. Elena loosened her throat so that she wouldn't gag. He continued to fuck her face as she played with his balls. As her eyes met his, he lost it, thinking about what they were doing, how wrong it was, and how good it felt, his sister's mouth wrapped around his cock in their parent's bedroom. He came with a roar, releasing his pent up arousal that he had been holding back since the morning into his sister's mouth. She drew back a little so that the stream of cum fell into her mouth instead of her throat. She moaned as she tasted her brother. His thigh muscles tightened beneath her hand as his climax deepened before it subsided. He was breathing hard, watching her swallow all of his cum.

She stood up, licking her lips while grinning at the surprised look on Jeremy's face. 'I didn't think you were that slutty. Deep throating your brother?' he said teasingly. 'Get ready for more surprises,' she said. 'Can't wait. But first, I want to taste you.' He pushed her making her fall back into their parents' bed. He strode forward authoritatively and said,' Spread you legs sis. Let me see.'

She did as commanded, feeling naughty as hell as she spread her legs by pulling at her bent knees with her hand, feeling her pussy lips spread, revealing the deliciously pink, wet interior to her brother's wanting eyes. His urgent hands quickly found its way between her open legs. She groaned when he parted her lips with his fingers. She was soaking wet! His cock was pointed straight up, as if aiming for her. The thought kept returning to him, as hard as he tried to push it away. He wanted to get inside her.

'Put your fingers in me,'she panted. He searched through the wet folds of flesh, looking for her center. He slowly sank two finger into her. She was so smooth inside, he thought, feeling his sister's wet heat with his fingers. How could anything be that soft? He slid another finger in, moving his fingers at an easy pace, in and out of her cunt. It made a deliciously sloppy wet sound that had his cock swelling, like it was stretching higher, eager to do its part. The thought of making those sounds with his cock inside of her was too much for him.

He pulled them out for a moment, her juices thick, clinging to his fingers in clear strands. She complained at the loss of his fingers. 'Jer... Please..'

He met her eyes, and then looked down at her cunt again. Open, wet, waiting. All he had to do was slide inside. She wanted him to fuck her, he wanted to fuck her too. His cock most definitely wanted to be buried balls-deep inside of her—it was the voice in his head that was the problem. This was his sister! If they crossed that line, there was just no going back.

'God, I have to have your cock!' She moaned, slipping two of her own fingers inside. 'Please, Jer. Fuck me. Put it in me.'  
'Oh hell!' He groaned, taking his cock in his hand and aiming it for her. Her eyes were bright, and she grabbed him, sliding his cock up and down her wet slit. Oh Christ, that didn't just feel good—that was fucking incredible! he thought.

She worked him up over her clit and back down, her eyes half-closed, her breath coming fast. 'You gonna fuck me, little brother?' She slipped the tip of his cock down toward her hole. He winced, grabbing her hips and pushing her back a little on the bed.

'I want to taste you.' She obligingly showed him her cunt with her fingers by spreading the lips. He went down on my knees like a starving man, the water of the shower hot against his back as he dove into her pussy, licking and sucking with all the lust he'd been holding in over the past few hours. He forgot about everything— he forgot she was his sister, he forgot that they were naked in their parents' room, he forgot how incredibly wrong it all was. The smell and feel and taste of her made him forget, and he drowned himself in her juices, licking and swallowing her like he couldn't get enough.

'Oh hell!... That's right... Right there...Ummmm.. You're so good, Jer... Fuck me!' She rocked her hips against his mouth, her fingers tugging at her  
nipples. 'That's it. You're so good, baby brother. Lick my cunt!' Jeremy was surprised at her enthusiasm. Who would have thought his sister was a screamer.  
The sound of the words made him crazy, and he grabbed her hips, wiggling his tongue and face against her snatch, faster and faster. She moaned, grabbing his hair and grinding against his face, just using his tongue now to get herself off. It was so hot that he thought he might come right there—his cock was throbbing for release. Her body was tensed now as she felt her climax approach.

'I'm gonna come all over your face!' She arched her back and came in his mouth, her body shaking and quivering. He lapped up her overflowing juices, sucking at her sensitive clit. 'You taste good, sis,' he said when he was done. He moved up her body and kissed her mouth. She met his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging at the back of his hair. She felt his tongue moving to touch the corner of her mouth as he rocked against her body.

'You're beautiful,' he whispered into her ear, running his hands over the sloping curve of her back, the rise of her hips, the sweet globes of her arse. He slid his fingers in there, too, and she moaned and opened her legs when he did. He scooped up some of her juices with his finger and bought it to her mouth. He watched enraptured as she sucked her own juices from his fingers.

'I want it.', Jeremy said reaching down to palm his sister's wet pussy. He rubbed his thumb over the clit, making her shudder with pleasure. 'I want to pound your pussy until I come inside you, sis.' Elena hissed as he played with her nipples with one hand and her clit with another. 'Jer... Please... I want you too.. But I'm not sure if...'

'I'm not asking,' he said, making her whimper in arousal at the statement. He removed his hand from her pussy and slipped the head of his prick up and down her slit. She was wet and slick. He aimed his enormous cock at her hole, making her wiggle.

She rolled her hips. He could feel her pussy lips working around the head of his cock. As he looked down at her spread lips, he remembered the hot scene from his dream with her straddling him and his lips parting her center. Her pussy looked exactly the same now. He wondered again whether it was really a dream. He leaned in to kiss her. She made a little noise in her throat, kissing him back, her mouth soft. Her hand slipped behind his head and she pulled him in, her tongue finding his, probing between his lips, darting in and out of his mouth.

He sucked on her tongue, wanting more. Her leg found its way around his thighs, digging into the flesh.

'Say it,' he whispered against her mouth. 'Tell me you want to fuck me.' She groaned, her voice shaking. 'I want to fuck you, Jer.'

He looked up into her eyes and saw what she wanted, and she said it, feeling his cock at her forbidden entrance, 'I want to fuck you, little brother.'

That did it. Jeremy grabbed hold of her sides and moved his pelvis up in a single hard motion, sheathing himself in his sister's cunt completely, making her scream her pleasure out to the world. He rested like that for a while, listening to Elena voice, feeling her body shudder beneath him as her cunt enveloped his cock. 'You are so big, Jer. I've never had anyone this big in me..'

Jeremy's confidence grew at Elena's praise. He could feel her all around him, a tight, wet heat, and as if she'd read his mind, she squeezed her muscles there, making him moan. Her muscles were taut and stretched around his cock, making him heady with the sensation.

Elena's nails dug into his back as she began to move underneath him, her body twisting and turning in his arms. He gave her what she wanted. He grabbed her hips even more tightly and drove himself deep into her again.

She moaned and arched her back, meeting his thrust. 'Fuck yes!'

He wanted it. He wanted it, and more importantly, he was taking it. She was his, her sexy body, her luscious breasts topped with that deliciously spongy nipple, her tight wet cunt, her gasps and her screams of pleasure- they were all his now and he reveled in the realization. He slammed into her again and again, her screams driving him wild. He didn't care if anybody heard it. The world was fading in and out with every thrust and they were flesh against flesh, buried again and again, like an exquisite secret they never wanted to be revealed. She called - no, screamed - his name, begging him to fuck her harder, faster, deeper, more, more, more. He pumped faster into his sister's cunt, watching his cock disappear between the hot pink flesh, determined to come.

He felt her cunt spasm, actually felt her muscles flutter and tighten around his prick as she reached her climax. She was coming under him, shuddering, biting his shoulder to keep in her screams, which came anyway, wails of pleasure torn out of her throat with every thrust.

'Oh God, yessss! Fill me with your hot cum, baby brother!'

Jeremy exploded, convulsing uncontrollably and shooting hot jets of cum into her eager, waiting pussy. She was shuddering beneath him, her walls squeezing his pulsing cock, drawing out every drop of his cum into her. Her grip on his back was hurting him, her nails actually drawing blood. He roared at the final shudder of pleasure, plunging into her one last time before collapsing against her soft form. She was panting, flushed, and he stared down at her, breathless, too as they felt their combined wetness pool inside her, their bodies coated with a fine sheen. Her legs fell away from its locked position, unable to find the energy.

'You fuck so good, Jer,' Elena said dreamily.

'Thanks, sis. I have had some practice the past year. But this is the hottest sex I have ever had, no doubt about it.'

'Same goes for me. Want to do it once more?' Elena said, forgetting all her half-hearted protests against what they were doing. She squeezed her cunt muscles while kissing him, making him groan as he grew hard in record time. Elena felt her cunt being stretched wonderfully yet again, her brother's cock touching places no one had ever touched before with his humongous cock.

'Wait, little brother. I want to be on top,' she said. He agreed flipping them so that he was on his back and she was straddled on him, with his cock still deep in her. Elena moved her hips a little, this position helping her to maneuver Jeremy's cock inside her in whichever way she wanted.

'Oh Jesus!' Jeremy whispered, grabbing her ass and pulling the weight of her into the saddle of his hips. She leaned back, and steadied herself with her palms on his thighs. His hands went around instinctively, cupping her heavy breasts, the nipples hard and growing harder as he rolled them between his thumb and finger. The feel of his cock so deep inside of her was bliss, so good he thought he would pass out – and then she began to move.

It wasn't really a proper fuck – there was no thrusting involved. As she looked down at him, she felt a sense of deja-vu, the same way Jeremy had felt it in the morning. And just like him, she too remembered her dream like she was suddenly enlightened by the gods. She remembered her body lowering down Jeremy's cock, him grabbing her hips and pulling her hard into him, their bodies joined in an act as primal and desperate. Jeremy wasn't making love like he was doing now, he was fucking- in every sense of the word- hard and fast, making her scream as she came.

Jeremy looked questioningly as she stopped moving. 'I just remembered my dream and why I was feeling so happy. I dreamed that we had sex,' Elena said. 'No fucking way. I had the exact same dream yesterday. That was why I was feeling all guilty today,' he said, momentarily paused at their activity, pondering the chances of them having the same dream on the same day. ' I don't understand...,'Jeremy began and was interrupted by Elena who put a finger on his lip, silencing him. 'Later, Jer... Now, I want to cum. I want to have you cum in me again.'

She moved her hips in splendid circles, grinding her ass down against him, making his cock writhe inside the encompassing heat of her flesh. She took his hand, moving it between her legs, helping him find her clit. 'Rub it, Jer,' she murmured, dancing around on his prick . 'Faster, faster! Yes… yes! That's good!' her voice raising in volume, their breath coming in short, harsh pants as they rocked together on their parent's bed.

He found the rhythm she liked as she raised her hips and lowered herself and he thrust into her in sync with her. She moaned as she felt her tight cunt getting spread and filled with her brother again and again, his fingers rubbing her clit, making her feel that familiar heat in her belly. She felt the heat travel all over her body, making her nerve endings tingle.

'Oh god… oh god… baby… sweet fuck, yes, yes, make me come!' Her voice was music to Jeremy's ears, urging him on, and his cock swelled inside of her at the thought of her impending orgasm. He worked at it, his fingers sliding through the wet heat of her flesh, moving across the hood of her sensitive, hidden clit, feeling her shiver in his lap.

'Ummm… Ummmm… Yeah… Ahhhh!' The sound of her drove him mad and he reached up with his other hand to grab her breast, squeezing and rolling her nipple, feeling her tense and stiffen. As she came, her voice caught in her throat, the screams of pleasure paused, her eyes clenched shut and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Jeremy felt as though time had slowed as she slid back on his cock again, making her breasts ripple, sway as she leaned back, her slender stomach stretched taut...

It was a delicious pull, the steady, rhythmic contractions of her flesh as she shuddered and rocked, losing her breath and finding it again a moment later in sharp gasps. He resumed his rythm, driving into her even as she climaxed, her pussy clenched tight around his cock. The tightness of her cunt and view of his sister cumming with his cock inside her made him lose it. He came hard, his pelvis thrust into her, plunging in as deep as he could as he climaxed inside her. His back left the bed and rose up to meet his sister's upper body. His hard body mashed against her as he hugged her close, holding her and kissing her neck as their climax abated. They fell back on to the bed, exhausted with their excursions.

'That was beautiful, sis... You are so beautiful,' he said, kissing her lovingly. 'Love you too, Jer..' Elena said, smiling around his lips.

'Look at you sexy nymphos..' said a voice at the door of the room. Elena and Jeremy jerked, alarmed as they looked around. Jeremy gasped, shocked at what he was seeing. He swung his face back and forth between Elena and the figure at the door uncomprehendingly. Katherine was leaning against the doorway, just as naked as the two of them. Elena and Jeremy looked at the vision in extreme confusion. Then it slowly dawned on them. Elena scrambled to find some blankets to cover herself.

Katherine grinned mockingly at the ironic situation,' You got to be kidding me, Elena. We have the same body. So, figuratively, I have seen you naked millions of times. Chill.'

'What the fuck are you doing here? And why are you...?,' Elena asked, gesturing at her nakedness, her heart thumping loudly. Katherine looked at them, both of them trying to cover their bodies with their hands.

Jeremy was still shocked at the situation. He and Elena were caught fucking together by a naked Katherine. What are the fucking odds? he wondered.

'Common, little brother. Don't you remember me. We just met last night,' Katherine said, amused at Jeremy's predicament.

She laughed as both Elena and Jeremy came to the realization at the same time, their faces matched by a look of sudden understanding. 'It was you, wasn't it? Yesterday... You and I..' Jeremy stammered.

'Yep. I compelled you guys. Actually, I think it's time you had a flashback...' She walked towards them, her tits swaying as she did so. She looked both of them in the eyes and said,' You may now remember.'

Elena and Jeremy gasped as the flashes they had seen in their dreams all connected - Elena attacking Katherine... Katherine stopping them both and proceeding to suck Jeremy off... making Jeremy and Elena realize that they wanted each other... Katherine kissing Elena, bringing out feelings in her that she had never felt before... Katherine fucking Jeremy as Elena fingered herself... Jeremy and Elena looking into each others' eyes as they came, wishing they could fuck together... Katherine compelling them both to forget what happened.. -

'Fuck!..' they both exclaimed as they processed the memory. 'That was so... ' Elena started. '...hot?' Jeremy suggested, his cock hardening to it's former size. 'Actually, yeah,' Elena said reaching for Jeremy and pulling him into a kiss, leaving Katherine at the bedside looking on the passionately kissing siblings with amusement.

Elena and Jeremy grappled with each other, last night's interrupted passion hitting them in full force. Their bodies crushed against each other, their hands roaming around each other's bodies. They rolled in the bed, each trying to get on top of the other. Jeremy let out a frustrated growl, grabbed her hips and turned her over so that she was lying flat on her stomach. 'I am going to fuck you so hard, sis. I am going to do what I wanted to do yesterday night.'

Elena was panting as Jeremy used his grip on her hips to pull her on all fours. She lifted her ass up in the air. Jeremy's cock throbbed, and he saw that his sister's cunt was still slick from her juices, from base to tip. She put her shoulders to the bed and her hands on her ass, spreading herself open, showing him. He cock twitched with arousal as she offered herself to him, he could actually see the little gape of her hole.

Katherine had seated herself on the far side of the bed and was fingering herself as she watched Jeremy prepare to stuff his huge cock into her doppleganger.

He positioned himself between her legs, sliding the head of my cock against that hot, pink hole. 'Fuck me as hard as you can, Jer... Please. Fuck me like you fucked Katherine yesterday... Hard and fast...' She was panting with want, wiggling her enticing ass, trying to get him to fuck her.

He grabbed her hips, sinking himself as deeply as he could into her flesh, and she gasped and wiggled under his hands, making him moan. This was an entirely different sensation for both of them.

'Oh fuck yes!' Elena reached her hand between her legs, and he knew she was rubbing at her clit. 'Yes! Yes! Fuck me!'

He did. He squeezed her hips and fucked her harder, feeling his sister's impossibly tight cunt squeezing his large cock.

She was moving back against him now, bucking and moaning. He looked towards his side where Katherine was fingering herslef furiously, the fingers disappearing into her hole as fast as it could. Jeremy counldn't deny the hotness of the situation. He was taking his sister roughly while her doppleganger fingered herself while watching them. Elena came again, her fingers working between her legs, her tits swaying beneath her against the bed, she let out several long, low moans, each one successively louder than the last. He kept plunging into her even though she was climaxing beneath him, giving her no respite whatsoever.

He hunched over her, his chest resting on his sister's back. He reached underneath to cup both her breasts with his hands. He played with the mounds, squeezing it and pinching the nipple as he kissed her spine. He pumped faster into his sister's cunt, watching his cock disappear between the hot pink flesh, determined to come. He felt Katherine moving behind him and looked behind to see her approaching them. She touched his back where Elena's nails had scratched his broad back.

She kissed his back, licking at the little trails of blood, cleaning his wounds and then proceeding to press herself on his back. Jeremy groaned at the feeling of being sandwiched between the two identical soft bodies. His thrusts were becoming faster, Elena moans more frequent as they approached another orgasm. Katherine reached beneath Jeremy to cup his balls with her hands. Jermey growled as she played with the sac. Without letting go of Jeremy, Katherine reached a little forward and began to rub at Elena's clit. The overload of sensations was too much for the siblings and they came together, Elena's hands giving away and fell face first into the soft bed with Jeremy hunched over her. Elena was shuddering, her cunt spasming around his pulsing cock as they came.

Jeremy shifted her hair from one side of her neck, kissing the spot lovingly. They both rolled over and lay side by side, holding hands. They looked up at Katherine who was smiled at them fondly, unlike her usual bitchy grin. Elena smiled back and said,' I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Katherine... Thanks for bringing us together...'

'Don't mention. It was a literal pleasure,' Katherine said as she bent down to take Jeremy's softening cock in her hands and sucking off their combined juices clean. Jeremy closed his eyes, happy as a man can be. When she was done, she moved over to Elena, spreading her legs to lick her pussy. She hummed happily as she sucked at the overflowing juices, sucking at every part of Elena's pussy. Elena put her hands on Katherine's tresses and pulled her upward, making Katherine moved upward with her lips trailing a path from Elena's cunt to her face, leaving a glistening trail over her stomach and inbetween her breasts. They hugged each other as they initiated a deep, passionate kiss, their twin bodies melting into each other's, Elena sucking at Katherine's lips.

'You two look so fucking hot together...' Jeremy said awestruck. Katherine grinned at Elena and said,' How about a 69?'

'I'm in... we could have done this yesterday, but you had to let me hang out dry, didn't you?' Elena said, as Katherine turned herself around.

'Isn't this way hotter?' Katherine asked as she postioned her face just above Elena's cunt, while Elena ran a finger up Katherine's slit.

She gasped when Elena slid a finger inside of her and moaned when she put in another, twisting them in her flesh. Katherine's mouth latched on to Elena's pussy, licking at her pussy with gusto.

Elena did the same, tentatively. Katherine's clit was hidden in the pink folds of her flesh, and Elena had to search it out with her tongue, making her squirm and moan. Katherine's lips were swollen, completely smooth, just like hers and Elena kissed her pussy like a little mouth, sucking at her clit as if it were a tongue, flicking it, probing it.

'You like that?' Elena murmured, sliding her fingers deeper inside of her, making her arch with pleasure. She slid her tongue between her lips, slowly parting them, and then flattened it, using the tip to ease back and forth at the top of her crease while her fingers pumped in and out of her pussy.

'More!' Katherine begged, Elena's pussy temporarily forgotten, her muscles tightening, releasing, squeezing Elena's fingers. She slid another finger into her, feeling her shudder as she fucked back on her even harder, her breasts moving against her own body.

Elena shoved her hand deeper, her tongue lapping between Katherine's legs, swallowing the wet sweetness of her cunt. She was making thick, guttural sounds with every thrust. Elena ran her other hand over the curve of her bucking ass, feeling the muscles there quivering with her effort. Elena's own pussy throbbed in response and she ached to touch it, but she slid her finger down the crack of Katherine's ass instead, finding the tight, puckered hole of her ass.

'Ohhhhhh fuck!' she whispered when Elena probed her there, making encouraging noises in her throat as she licked her, three of her fingers plunged deep into her pussy. Katherine's asshole tightened around her finger. Elena slid her finger in to the first knuckle, feeling Katherine's whole body beginning to quake.

She moaned, moving her ass in circles now, rotating Elena's fingers in her pussy, the one in her ass, and using her tongue against her clit to take herself there. 'Yeah, that's it, baby, get me off! Ohhhhh god nowwww!'  
Elena swallowed as much of her as she could, Katherine' pussy gripping her hand, her asshole a tight ring around her finger. She kept my tongue rolled over her clit, like a cup to catch her juices as she came, her hips bucking back against her face, her muscles squeezing every last bit of her come from her body.

'That was awesome for your first time with a girl,' Katherine said, gasping for breath. 'I watch porn, you know. Now suck me and make me cum,' Elena said. Katherine looked to the side where Jeremy was palming his cock. She motioned him to fuck her. Jeremy asked,' How am I hard again, already?'

'There's a spell on this house which makes its inhabitants always horny. That means your ability to do it only depends on your wanting to do it,' Katherine explained. Elena and Jeremy stopped moving for a moment. 'What? How did you do that?' Elena asked.

'Bonnie did. I made her do it,' Katherine explained in a matter-of-fact voice. 'Bonnie knows?' Jeremy exclaimed.

'Yeah! And don't worry about it. She's cool with it. Actually she fingered herself and came while watching you two.'

'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!...' Elena moaned, mortified at the fact that one of her best friends now knew about her and Jeremy.

Katherine stopped her complaints with a kiss on her pussy. 'Let's talk about it later. Now I want to be fucked by Jeremy'

Shee lowered her whole mouth down into Elena, her tongue flat and sweeping over her pussy, up and down her slit at first, spreading her juices. Elena heard her swallowing them, making soft, hungry noises in her throat as she worked her way through her flesh. Elena moaned out loud when Katherine found her clit, moving her tongue back and forth now through my lips.

Elena said,' Jer... Fuck Katherine. Come here.'

Jeremy obligingly moved behind Katherine and positioned himself between her. Elena looked up to see Jeremy's cock. She took it in her hand and aimed it at Katherine's cunt. 'Fuck her, Jer... Fuck her hard.'

Jeremy looked down at Elena, her mouth placed just below Katherine's pussy. He wondered how he got so lucky. Without further ado, he plunged into Katherine in one go, embedding himself completely inside her. Katherine screamed out, feeling her cunt getting stretched impossubly wide bt Jeremy. She moaned and got back to licking Elena, sucking at her clit furiously, her own clit getting sucked on by Elena.

She felt flushed with heat, as if there were a furnace inside of her, something ignited deep in her belly. Elena reached out to palm Jeremy's balls while she lapped up Katherine's dripping juices, watching her brother's cock disappear into the tight pussy over and over again, faster and faster.

She felt orgasm approach as Katherine sucked particularly hard at her clit, fingering her with two of her fingers. Jeremy stopped moving and placed his hands on Katherine's hips. Then he moved a little forward so that the base of his cock was just above Elena's face. Elena quickly caught on and swallowed Jeremy's sac into her mouth.

Now that he couldn't move, he used his grip on Katherine's hips to pull her towards him. He felt particularly powerful just then, taking the twin girls just like he wanted them, one of them sucking at his balls while the other's pussy clenched around his cock with every thrust. He growled as Elena played with his balls, moving them around in her mouth while rubbing at Katherine's clit.

Katherine herself was fingering and sucking at Elena's cunt whenever she could, Jeremy' hands pulling her, making her hair swing in disarray.

Elena was going to cum now, she felt her pussy walls tighten around Katherine's fingers. She stopped sucking Jeremy as she climaxed, her back actually lifting off the bed before falling back. Jeremy was thrusting himslelf into Katherine faster and faster, the sounds of their flesh slapping together filling the room. Elena let go of Jeremy's sac and licked Katherine's pussy, her tongue flicking at the base of Jeremy's cock.

Katherine was moaning sensuously, her nipples rubbing against Elena's stomach. And then she was there, her whole body shuddering with the force of her orgasm as Jeremy too approached his own climax. Jeremy was fucking her even faster now, his cock just a blur at the entrance of Katherine's cumming pussy. Katherine thrashed and twisted on top of Elena as she came, rubbing her cheeks and face over Elena's still-throbbing pussy, making  
her gasp. Finally, she was still , panting on top of Elena, her breasts pressed into Elena's belly, her cheek resting against her thigh.

Jeremy came with one final plunge, shooting his cum deep into Katherine. Elena quickly pulled him out just as another stream of cum erupted out of his cock and aimed it at Katherine's pussy lips. Elena sucked off the juices from Katherine's lips, then cleaned up Jeremy's cock. All of them moved towards the head of the bed and lay there, Elena and Katherine on either side of Jeremy. They lay sideways, their laps placed on top of his. He put his arms around them both. All three of them sighed, content and fully sated.

'What about Bonnie? Why didn't you bring her here?' Jeremy asked. 'I wanted you two for myself first. I sent her home. After a lot of protests from her, I might add,' Katherine said, her cheeks resting on Jeremy's chest, just beside Elena's.

'Plus, I think she really likes you and maybe you can find some private time for her tomorrow,' Katherine added.

'I would like that,' Jeremy said.

'Hey, I just remembered something,' Elena said, a little alarmed.

'What,' the other two asked.

'Jenna's coming home tomorrow...' she said worriedly.

When she looked up, she saw Katherine grinning mischievously. Elena groaned,' Common, please don't pull her into this madness.'

Elena looked at Jeremy for support and saw that he too was drawn towards Katherine's idea.

'Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them. Plus it would be fun to have Jenna with us,' Elena said, giggling.

Jeremy drew the two girls closer to him, enveloped with each other's warmth and they fell asleep, sated, and filled with naughty ideas.

* * *

A.N: How did it turn out? I had planned on writing just a small smut scene but like m'man Tolkein once said -" A tale grows in the telling.''

Thanks to echo2 for the support..

I think it turned out quite good, even if I say so myself. Let me know if you guys liked it. I appreciate all your reviews and wish there was a better way to reply to the reviews on this site but if you ask a direct answer, I'll be sure to get back to you.


End file.
